Midoriya Tenko: Rescue Hero, Reactor
by Firebird-X
Summary: In a world where one person - Midoriya Inko - stopped to help a lost child, and they both met All Might as a result, young Shimura Tenko grew up to be a hero. Or at least, he tries his best. Each chapter is a self-contained one-shot set in this continuity. Toshinko.


**Desperate Endeavors**

"Endeavor-sama! This is such an honor!" Midoriya Tenko darted through the door and bowed to the Number Two hero before he could slam it in the student's face. "Please excuse my sudden arrival, but I have to go over some schoolwork with Touya-kun for tomorrow's big Shiketsu crossover." Touya glared at Tenko from behind his father. The UA student ignored his friend, fighting not to show the Might-sized case of nerves wracking him.

"Training. Exercise." Endeavor glared at Tenko, who flashed his best Dad Might smile. "Why do you have classwork for such an event?"

"We're in charge of coordinating our classes," Tenko explained, holding up his iPad. "Sure, we already have a plan, but I had an idea at school, and I need to go over it with Touya-kun before–"

"Enough," Endeavor snapped. "Use the dining room. Do not leave that room except to leave my home." He turned on his heel and marched toward the door to the basement. "Ridiculous American's ridiculous son..." _Thank you, gods,_ Tenko prayed.

Once the Pro Hero was gone, Touya grabbed Tenko's arm and pulled him over. "What are you doing, Tenko-kun?" the flame-wielder demanded. "The Flaming Number Two is already in a bad mood that you got a Provisional Hero License after he stopped me from trying."

Tenko's smile vanished. "Do you trust me, Touya?" His friend's eyes widened. "Friday."

"Drones are live, boss," the iPad responded, and Touya turned his incredulous expression toward the tablet and its mimicry of Tony Stark's JARVIS replacement.

"Tenko, what are you _doing?"_ Touya repeated, leading his friend into the dining room. The redhead looked around, then frowned. "Great, mom's with Number Two and The Precious."

Tenko put on his Hero glasses, adjusting his half-gloves for a moment. "I really did have an idea," he insisted. "One drone for each student, with a HUD to provide a live feed. Between the forty of them, they have almost every sensor known." He activated the spy screen on his Pad, and a green-shaded image of the basement room popped up, as if seen through night goggles. Both boys gasped at the tiny figure cowering before the Flame Hero. "Amaterasu have mercy. I knew it was bad, but I didn't think–"

Endeavor backhanded the boy, sending him sprawling. Touya convulsed, blue flames hissing around the scarred flesh on the back of his hand. Mrs. Todoroki rushed over, and Endeavor punched her in the gut, leaving her on her knees. "I'll kill him," Touya snarled, whirling on his heel. For an instant, Tenko considered going along.  
Instead, he caught his best friend by the shoulder. "We can't beat him in a fight, Touya," Tenko insisted. "This feed's going to a lawyer at Dad's Hero Agency. I've been setting this up ever since I found out about your scars."

Touya's eyes bulged again. "Dude, that was me. I was trying to prove myself to him."

"And he _didn't care,"_ Tenko snapped. Endeavor all but threw Touya's mom up the stairs, and Tenko clenched his fist hard enough to hurt. "I didn't think it was this bad, though."

Touya was crying. _Touya never cries,_ Tenko thought, swallowing. "I thought Shouto was the lucky one," Touya whispered.

"They're working on the injunction now, boss," Friday reported. "Footage is more than enough."

Tenko nodded. "Keep monitoring anyway. If he hurts either of them..." Even with his half-gloves covering his ring and pinky fingers, Tenko only touched his shirt with the other three digits of his hand. _My chest plate isn't going anywhere,_ he reminded himself, then rushed to swipe the feed off his Pad when Mrs. Todoroki emerged from the basement. He forced the Might Smile back to his face. "Hello, ma'am! Did Endeavor tell you why we're–"

Both boys gasped when Touya's mother stumbled. Somehow, the woman smiled back. "Sorry. I've gotten clumsy since my fourth child. Yes, my husband explained. Tea?"

"That's really not necessary," Tenko whispered, forcing himself not to shake. "In fact, why don't you sit down? Friday can pick up any order you like."

"Tenko-kun's good at that, Mother," Touya added. "If he decides to leave UA, he could open his own delivery service."

Rei Todoroki let out a long, shuddering breath. "Thank you," she conceded. "I think I would like that. Please be gentle with your brother when he's done, Touya. Shouto-kun's under a lot of pressure."

"I promise, mom," Touya blurted. Rei looked up, eyes wide enough that Tenko could make out how bloodshot they were without his glasses' scanners. Then she nodded, smiling again, and trudged to a living room couch. "I'm gonna _kill_ him," Touya snarled. This time, blue flame swirled around both fists. _She didn't even ask for anything._

"No," Tenko insisted. "I've got a driver _en route._ When he gets here, you get your family to the van and run. I'll keep the Flaming Number Two busy." Touya almost laughed. _Yeah, I never called him that before, huh?_ Tenko realized. "I know you want a piece of him–"

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid," Touya ordered, arms crossed. "This is already the craziest plan you've ever come up with, and we're talking about _you_ here."

For a moment, Tenko looked away. _A broken seven-year-old boy with his hands tucked under his arms looked up at a jade-haired angel who stopped when everyone else kept walking. "Don't you worry, sweetie," she reassured him, brushing grimy hair out of his eyes. "I'm right here."_ He shook his head. "This is about your family, not my ego. Worst I'll do is stall for time." He sighed. "Thank you, Touya."

"You're thanking me? Get my mom away from that – _villain,_ and I'll follow you into Hell," Touya insisted.

"We'll worry about that after graduation..." Tenko trailed off when an exhausted Shouto emerged from the basement.

The tiny, adorable boy locked onto Tenko with heterochromatic eyes that swallowed half his face as they widened. "You're Rescue Hero Reactor," the boy whispered. "All Might's son. You're my hero."

Tenko spluttered for a moment while Touya laughed. "You were right. I was a jerk," the redhead admitted.

Shouto bowed his head. "You're not, Brother," the bifurcated boy argued. "I'm just...I don't wanna be like him."

_One touch. I can end this with a brush pass. "Endeavor burned my gloves, and–"_ Tenko shuddered, then shook his head like a soaked dog. _What am I thinking? Pro Heroes put their lives on the line. I can do this._ He smiled for the kid, dropping to one knee and messing up this kid's bowl cut with a quick ruffle. "You're going to be an amazing hero, Shouto. Just like Touya and my dad." Both Todoroki boys looked at him like he'd just named them each the Number One Hero.

The kid's hand reached out to Tenko's chest, eyes going wide again when he felt the metal beneath. "Is that...it?" Tenko grinned and nodded. "Can I see it? Please?" The older Midoriya boy unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the blue armor and glowing symbol at its heart. "Do you really power it with your Quirk? How–"

"Shouto!" Endeavor barked from the doorway, and the poor kid jumped halfway out of his skin. "You were supposed to get one drink and report back immediately!"

Tenko leaped to his feet and flashed another phony smile. "Sorry about that, sir!" He offered another bow. "Your sons have good taste in support gear. I was just–"

"You are meddling in affairs that are not your concern," Endeavor snapped. "If you have actual studying to do, take Touya and leave. You've done enough." Shouto backed away, cowering from his own father.

Something snapped inside Tenko. "'Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero.' My mom taught me that before either of us met my dad, and he rescued us the same day she saved me." He tapped the i-Pad, called up the video, and showed it to Endeavor before Touya could stop him. "Our Agency's lawyers will have an injunction against you in ten minutes, tops. Never underestimate a Midoriya, you Flaming Number Two."

Touya and Endeavor both spluttered, though Touya was trying to stifle chuckles while the "hero"...wasn't. Shouto laughed out loud, getting his mother's attention. "Boys?" she whispered, arms shaking as she leaned on the wall. "Is everything all right?" Touya's other two siblings, Fuyumi and Natsuo, rushed down and gaped at the scene.

Tenko smirked at Endeavor. The creep's hair flames erupted around him. "Yes, ma'am. Because I am here. There's a car waiting outside. Grab your kids and go."

Endeavor snorted. "The others have served their purpose. You can take them. Shouto isn't going anywhere. Leave, boy."

"Friday, R-Type!" Tenko barked. The drones flew in from all directions, throwing open doors and crashing through windows to suit him up. His gauntlet systems peeled away his gloves, pads for his fingertips sparking to power his suit with energy created by his Quirk's effect. Endeavor's wife and children all gaped at Tenko as he became Reactor, Provisional Hero of the All Might Agency and Vice-President of Class 1-A. "I'll pay for the glass," he noted. "Touya, you need to get them out of here _now!"_

Endeavor sneered a smile at Tenko while Touya scooped up his youngest brother. "You may bear your mother's name, boy, but you have your father's arrogance. This isn't your precious America, and in _my_ house, your cowboy nonsense will only get you burned."

The agency driver honked the horn. _Good, they're getting the feed,_ Tenko realized. Better still, that broke Rei's paralysis. "Run!" she cried, grabbing Fuyumi and Natsuo's hands and rushing toward the door with them. Before even the mighty Endeavor could react, Touya drove a surge of flame through the boots Tenko had made for him, propelling the Cremation Hero out the door with the dual-Quirk boy.

"Return at once, Todoroki Touya!" Endeavor barked. Tenko darted between Number Two and the door. "You watched Iron Man too many times as a child," the Flame Hero noted, looking Reactor up and down. "Blue in place of the red. In your father's image, I take it."

"Well, and I couldn't fit repulsors in my palms," Tenko admitted, patting the beam projector on one arm.

"A technical detail," Endeavor retorted. "The only difference of note is your helmet. Exposing your jaw...foolish in the extreme."

Tenko tapped the translucent alloy with two fingers. "It's just clear," he explained, his grin returning. "I never met my grandmother, but I inherited one thing from her. 'Those who can smile are always the strongest.' You never smile, Endeavor – not really. That's why you'll never be Number One."

As if to prove him wrong, Endeavor did smile, then. It made his previous sneer look friendly. _And now I've got Harley Quinn in my head – "I've never seen you laugh before. I don't think I like it!" Creepy._ The Flame Hero crouched a fraction, moving into an attack stance. "You're trespassing."

Tenko heard the van race away. "Fair enough. I'll just escort the car. You have fun here." He backed towards the door. "Friday, tracker on HUD."

Endeavor snorted again. Fire roared around his legs, and he leaped with a rocket's force to race over Reactor. _Oh, HELL no!_ Tenko decided, racing backwards to keep himself between the "hero" and his family. They both came to a halt outside, Endeavor's eyes narrow as he watched the car vanish around a bend. The Reactor suit's scanner showed the van moving into the city. "We don't have to do this, Endeavor," Tenko insisted.

Todoroki Enji's sneer returned, and all Tenko could see was a villain's face. "Pro Heroes put their lives on the line, boy! Flashfire Legs: Speed Demon!" he roared, bursting overhead once more.

"R-foam!" Tenko commanded. Dozens of tiny ports opened up along his shoulders, firing tiny missiles that cocooned Endeavor in rapid-expansion fire suppressant foam. "That stuff smothers fires both by denying them oxygen and interfering with the chemical reactions of flame," Reactor explained, watching Endeavor drop to the ground not ten feet away. "I wasn't about to underestimate you, Number Two."

Hellflame erupted from Endeavor, and the man punched out with such force that the combination of force and heat blew off most of the suppressant. "You wouldn't be my first rival to think so, boy. Flashfire Fist: Jet Burn!"

_Are you kidding me?!_ Tenko gasped, systems blaring overheat warnings even as he dodged the blast. "R-vent!" he ordered, more grateful than ever for his sparring matches with Touya. Heat erupted from his jets as coolant systems perfected over years of engineering kicked in. _Thank you, Uncle Dave,_ he thought, nearly overwhelmed with gratitude for Professor Shield's tutoring. "You want to throw down, you abusive creep? Fine – so do I! Friday, _Overdrive!"_

"Boss?!" Friday blurted, but the tingle along his fingertips became a crackling spark, and power levels spiked across his display. "R-pulse!" He unleashed twin blasts on the Flame Hero, knocking him past the far end of his manor walls. _It can't be that easy, can it?_ Reactor took to the air, zoom functions revealing Endeavor staring back up in disbelief. _Huh. Maybe it can._ "R-salvo!" The young hero unleashed the full extent of his completed suit's systems. Arcs of lightning, blasts of force, tangle grenades, knockout clouds, and sonic vertigo beams from his drones joined another volley of foam rockets. _He's – he's not moving. Did I just take down that false hero?_

"Flashfire Fist: Hell Spider!" Todoroki roared. Razor-thin wires of flame sliced through every last one of his drones, tangle webs, and knockout grenades, burning away the sleeping gas. Only his Reactor suit's defenses kept the flare beams from taking his armor apart as well. _Crap!_ Tenko shot higher into the air – only to find Endeavor practically on top of him, a single leap bringing them into close quarters. _CRAP!_ Tenko put a lifetime of martial arts training to use, his superhuman strength and speed enhanced by his armor, as he spun to perform a backhand fist/leg sweep combo. For one second, he thought he might be able to hold off the Flame Hero.

With a pivot that he shouldn't have been capable of, Endeavor shifted in mid-air, grabbing Tenko by the ankle and throwing him into the ground. Todoroki put so much force into his jiujitsu maneuver that Tenko's flight systems could only cushion his landing. Even then, it took his impact gel to keep the student from getting a few ribs cracked. _He's been studying his whole life too,_ Tenko realized, _and he's a lot older than I am._ Still, Tenko was able to roll out of the way of Endeavor's follow-up strike, a diving kick toward where he'd landed. "Friday, status!" Reactor cried.

"The vehicle is still five minutes from arrival," Friday reported over comms. "Injunction request is with the judge."

"R-flare!" Tenko ordered, setting his namesake reactor alight with sun-bright fury. Endeavor howled and recoiled for a moment. "R-web!" He released more tanglers and bolos. Endeavor melted them all away the moment they struck.

"Enough!" Todoroki snarled, and even through the armor and impact gel, Tenko felt the fist slam into his helmet. He flew back, then fell, vision blurring as the stars wheeled overhead. "Pathetic leftover. Did you think you could challenge _me,_ bearing a provisional license with wet ink, just because All Might married the woman who adopted you?" Even through warning lights and wavering eyesight, Tenko could see Endeavor striding towards him, wreathed in flame.

"Friday! _Plus Ultra!"_ The sparks against his fingers became a roar of destruction, Tenko's Quirk devouring the suit itself even as it powered his systems. Jets threw him upright, and he fired beams from both arms and the central reactor. Even the mighty Endeavor couldn't advance against that kind of power. "Time!"

"You've got two minutes, boss," Friday warned, "and the car's still over four minutes out! Just run!"

"Pro Heroes put their lives on the line!" Tenko insisted, pushing his Quirk for all he could. "Wide angle!" All three beams flared into thirty degree cones, creating force that literally blew back Endeavor's flames. "What's his body temperature?"

"Not high enough!" Friday retorted. "Boss, suit integrity at 90% and dropping fast!" A blazing stomp drew their attention back to Endeavor. He was forcing himself forward by melting footprints he could brace himself in.

"Shouto was born for my ambition!" Endeavor roared, forcing himself forward with another stomp. "I will not let your weakness hold him back because you befriended that failure!"

"They're people, you obscenity!" Tenko snarled back, bracing himself as his Quirk unraveled his armor for power. "It doesn't matter why Shouto was born, you don't get to beat a child into overcoming _your_ failures! And Touya's already a better hero than you'll ever be!"

Endeavor took another step. _One more, and he'll be able to grab me again,_ Tenko realized. The Rescue Hero didn't budge. "You're a fool, Reactor," the Flame Hero replied. "This family is mine, and I will direct it as I see fit. To think you dared to face me in–"

Friday deactivated Plus Ultra mode. The beams vanished. Endeavor darted right into Tenko's face, fist cocked to end the battle. He froze. So did Tenko, when he realized he was looking at backwards kanji displayed by the central projector's hologram function. "Injunction went through, Boss." She displayed a "devil smiley" above the holo-document. "Also, Sir Nighteye sent a sidekick with a gateway Quirk to get the van to the Might Shelter."

Tenko slumped, chuckled, then pulled off his helmet. He grinned at the slack-jawed Endeavor. "Wow. You really thought I was that stupid, didn't you?" He pulled off the remnants of his gauntlets and donned his spare gloves. "I've been planning this since the day I stopped your son from killing himself. I dug up evidence, put together a team, and even got my license so the footage would hold up. Did you think I was going to gamble my best friend's entire future on a Quirk fight with _you,_ monster?"

For a moment, Endeavor trembled, his fist coursing with glowing embers. Tenko grabbed the base of his left glove. "Don't try it, Endeavor. My Quirk doesn't have a dimmer switch."

_"You..."_ Endeavor snarled. "This isn't over."

Tenko's grin turned into an outright smirk. "Of course not. There's a whole Child Protection Services unit waiting to _eat you alive._ Good luck getting out of this one, you Flaming Number Two."

-UA- -UA- -UA-

"You're _what?!"_ Tenko blurted. Mom gripped his arm, her hand shaking where they touched.

Nezu sipped his tea. "It isn't as though we will ignore Endeavor's behavior. The restraining order issued with the marital separation will protect your friend and his family. Endeavor himself will be monitored to ensure he doesn't backslide."

"He beat. A seven. Year old. _Child."_ Mom gasped. "He beat his wife when she tried to stop him, so badly that she's borderline _neurotic._ That man belongs in Tartaros, and you're punishing him with an ankle bracelet?" _This isn't happening!_

Nezu sighed. "Do you know how many lives Endeavor saves in a typical month?" the principal asked. Tenko froze. "Over a hundred, Tenko. That averages more than three every day. Consider why you didn't bring your father into this."

"I half wish I had, now," Tenko retorted. Somehow, the student knew the principal was raising an eyebrow at him. _Except he doesn't have eyebrows. How?_ Tenko sighed. "The Number One hero beating the snot out of the Number Two hero would've been a disaster for the whole community. Not to mention all the trouble it would have caused my dad."

"I still wish you'd told us, honey," Mom replied, holding him closer. Tenko bowed his head. "You could have been hurt."

"Rest assured, Midoriya-san, UA was monitoring Tenko-kun's status during this confrontation," Nezu assured her. Tenko blinked. "You worried a great many, Tenko-kun. Aizawa-san's concern was notable."

Tenko frowned. "I didn't trust him. I'm still not sure I do."

"He was entirely unaware of Todoroki-san's behavior, I assure you," Nezu replied. _Huh,_ Tenko thought, permitting himself the moment's surprise. "Regardless, in exchange for leniency towards Endeavor, you will face no unfortunate repercussions of your own." The young hero grunted, then sighed. _I could've ended up in detention until I graduated,_ he admitted to himself. "I understand why you are offended by this state of affairs," the principal admitted, putting down his tea cup. "Please endure it, so we may all continue to protect those in need."

Tenko sighed and stood, Mom releasing him as she followed. Tenko bowed to Nezu. "As long as Touya and his family are safe, sir." Nezu nodded. _As good as a promise._ Tenko straightened, turned and left, not feeling a tenth as satisfied as when he'd gone in.

Toshinori Yagi scowled the moment he registered Tenko's expression. "They're letting him go, I take it."

"They'll watch him." Tenko's smile was not a Shimura's. "If he violates the restraining order, we get to restrain him. With extreme prejudice." The furious smile vanished. "Otherwise, he gets to keep being the Flaming Number Two." Dad gasped, then half-choked on laughter he couldn't quite contain. "I feel sick. I had him – I _had_ him – and he slipped through my gloves like the slime he is."

"Young Tenko," Dad put a hand on his shoulder, strength and warmth radiating from the Number One Hero even in his (still impressive) normal form. "Sometimes, protecting the innocent means choosing them over the guilty. You've done well."

Tenko lowered his head. "I don't know, Dad. After all the work everyone put in to stop Endeavor, I feel like such a failure."

"Failure?" Touya whispered, and Tenko whirled to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tenko yelped and looked at his mom. Inko Midoriya did, in fact, have her hand in her purse. "You saved my mother – my _family_ – from that Number Two villain, showed me what he was doing to Shouto, and gave us a home where we're free of that monster, and you're saying you're a fu–"

Mom pulled out the bar of soap and held it up. Touya yelped and leaped back. Dad laughed. "Careful, Young Touya. Inko's power over foul language is not to be underestimated."

"You don't want me to curse?" Touya snapped. "Then tell your son to not be an idiot!"

At that, Inko smiled and put the soap away. "Tenko-kun, don't be an idiot," Mom grinned. Both boys' jaws went slack. Then Touya laughed while Tenko groaned. "You aren't one, after all," she added, stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers. The _déjà vu_ nearly overwhelmed Tenko. "I still wish you wouldn't worry me so much, but I couldn't be more proud." The new hero thought he might explode from pride and love while Mom turned her attention back to Touya. "Now, Touya-kun, since you're a friend of the family, I want you to let us know if your family needs anything, all right?"

Touya almost scowled, but that Midoriya smile was a critical hit against his cynic's defenses. "We're all going by Mom's maiden name now – Hitsugaya – so please use that instead of his." All three nodded. "And, I guess...Shouto-chan could use some friends. Like, _any_ friends."

Tenko's smile was even wider than usual. "Funny story, Touya. I happen to know an _awesome_ seven-year-old boy who could use some friends himself." Touya gasped, then flashed a smile almost matching his. Tenko turned to Mom. "So, Mom, do you want to tell Izuku, or should I?"

(((Annotations: Rei's maiden name was taken from the ice-wielding captain of Bleach's 10th Squad of Shinigami, Toshiro Hitsugaya. R-Type is the name of an old-school side-scrolling video game shooter, because he's still Tenko.)))


End file.
